pastry_store_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Farms
The Farms 'are where you can collect your ingredients used in your cooking. You'll start out with one icon in each category (Animal Ranch, Fields, Fruits, Powders, Other) which you must tap to collect. When you tap, you'll collect one of a random assortment of ingredients from the category. As you progress, you can upgrade each category separately at the Utilities Shop in the Street menu. Upgrades will add more tap icons, giving you more of each ingredient, but also unlocks new ingredients for that category. See the Ingredients page or Utilities Shop page for details. Ingredient Respawn The rate of respawn for the ingredients is 30 seconds, with the timer starting from the moment the last ingredient disappears from the screen (as ingredient images will pop up in a list after you tap each category's icon). The ''ingredients graphics takes approximately 5 seconds to disappear per icon, so if you have an upgraded farm with 3 icons per category, tapping all three at once will cause 5 second delays between the respawn timer for each icon. The respawn timer for a '''single icon, counting from the moment you tap the icon, is around 35 seconds. 5 seconds for the ingredients to fade out + 30 seconds of respawn. The respawn timer for tapping three icons in a row, counting from the moment you tap all three, is 45 seconds. 5 seconds for ingredients to fade out x 3 + 30 seconds of respawn. The three icons will NOT respawn at once. The first tapped icon will respawn at 35 seconds, the second at 40 seconds, and the last at 45 seconds due to the animation delay. Animal Ranch The Animal Ranch is easily identifiable by the icon of chickens and cows. Ingredients from the chickens and cows include butter, milk, eggs, cream cheese, etc. Upgrades adds more pairs of chickens and cows. Fields The Fields have icons of plant sprouts. It gives vegetables such as corn and pumpkin, legumes like soybean and red bean, and other ingredients like tea. Upgrades adds more lines of crops below existing crops. Fruits The Fruits use icons of fruit trees. It gives fruits like apples and strawberries (though strawberries don't grow on trees), and tree products like nuts and vanilla. Upgrades add different varieties of trees. Powders The Powders is actually a water mill and uses icons of open flour sacks. It gives products like different flours, baking soda, cinnamon, and gelatin. Upgrades adds more sacks of flour. Other The Other category uses cargo trucks and icons of jars of mystery fluid (Honey? Apple juice? Bourbon? No one knows.). The trucks are not tappable. They give products like chocolate, sugar, honey, and soy sauce. No sweet shop is complete without soy sauce. Upgrades adds more jars. Of mildly entertaining note - This is the only icon where the third upgrade gives you two extra icons for a total of four jars, though it's a lie. You still only get to tap 3 times. Ingredients Stock The''' Ingredients Stock''' is accessed by the button on the upper right hand corner of the farm screen, labelled "Check Food Ingredient". The screen shows you how many of each ingredient you have, and you can tap any ingredient to view a more detailed description and close-up view of the ingredient. If you've just tapped ingredient icons in the farm, there will be red numbers overlayed onto the Ingredients Stock icons to show how many of each ingredients you've gained. Gallery FarmMain.png|Main Farm Screen, left hand side. Swipe to move the screen to other parts of the farm. Fruits, powders, and other sections are to the right. Top right corner's button accesses the Ingredients Stock screen. FarmIngredients.png|Ingredients Stock screen. Tabs from left to right- Powders, Animal Ranch, Field, Fruits, Other. Red numbers show gains in stock from most recent harvest. Tap on ingredients to view details. FarmIngDetails.png|Details of ingredients, accessed via the Ingredients Stock page. Use arrow button to return to Ingredients Stock, or click green letters to close and return to main Farm screen.